


Bucky and Bucky Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Bear - Freeform, Childhood Memories, Cleaning, Established Relationship, M/M, store rooms, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds something while cleaning the store room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky and Bucky Bear

Bucky and Clint had decided to clean their apartment. Both had been on a long term mission for 3 months. Clint was cleaning the kitchen while Bucky was cleaning the store room. The store room was filled with large boxes.

As Bucky moved the boxes, he saw a large bear.

It was a Bucky Bear. It looked to be very old but in good condition. Bucky took the Bear and went to the kitchen where his boyfriend was. Clint saw his boyfriend come in holding his childhood comfort friend.

Bucky said, "I didn't know you had a Bucky Bear."

Clint chuckled, "My mother bought him for me when I was 4. The Bear has been with me through everything. My dads abuse, circus and even SHIELD. It was the only thing I kept from my childhood."

Bucky smiled and said, "we should clean it then. It clearly means a lot to you."

Clint smiled and said, "I don't need it anymore. I have got the real Bucky."

Bucky went towards Clint and kissed him.


End file.
